Nostalgia
by Valir
Summary: Tellement d'années se sont écoulées. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il irait jusque-là. Et le désir du passé a envahi sa vie. Illusion ou réalité ?  X-Japan
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I /**

Comme tous les 1er Janvier depuis une trentaine d'années, l'orchestre philarmonique de Tokyo organisait un concert de prestige où l'on voyait se presser tout ce que le pays comptait de mélomanes financièrement aisés. Le concert, suivi d'un dîner dansant, était l'un des évènements les plus courus de la ville en cette période de fête.

La nouveauté cette année-là était que l'orchestre jouait dans un opéra tout neuf, une merveille d'architecture construite sur une île artificielle de la baie de Tokyo. Il était relié à la ville par un pont si fin et d'apparence si légère qu'il avait l'air de flotter au-dessus de l'eau. On disait déjà que cet opéra deviendrait aussi connu que celui de Sydney.

Le concert fut un triomphe. C'était couru d'avance et personne n'en doutait connaissant le compositeur. La salle resta debout pendant un quart d'heure à applaudir et à réclamer à grands cris la star de la soirée. On espérait d'autant plus le voir qu'il se faisait extrêmement discret, muet même, enfermé chez lui à composer des morceaux qu'il faisait jouer par d'autres, dans le monde entier.

Quelqu'un avait dû aller lui parler pour le convaincre car il finit par apparaître sur la scène, devant les musiciens de l'orchestre qui l'acclamaient comme les spectateurs. Et chacun de féliciter encore plus fort l'artiste aux cheveux blancs, au corps maigre et voûté qui tentait de rester stable sur ses deux jambes fragiles. Il salua profondément et chacun put remarquer le mal qu'il eut à se redresser. Il prit un micro et prononça quelques mots de remerciements avec un faible sourire gêné qu'une longue vie de triomphes n'avait pas rendu plus assuré. Pourtant, les regards d'admiration dans l'auditoire disaient assez le statut que cet homme occupait mieux qu'une légende, un mythe vivant dont les trois quart de la salle n'avaient pas connu l'époque où il se tenait lui-même sur scène, auréolé de puissance et de gloire derrière une batterie transparente. Il ne restait de cette époque lointaine que des souvenirs, des photos, des vidéos, un film et une poignée de témoins oculaires. Mais la postérité avait joué son rôle et, en ce 1er Janvier 2057, Yoshiki Hayashi venait encore une fois de confirmer que la vieillesse pouvait avoir raison du corps mais pas du talent.

Tout le monde aurait bien voulu avoir Yoshiki à sa table durant le déjeuner qui suivit mais ce dernier n'aimait plus les réceptions. Alors il esquiva habilement la presse et les admirateurs et s'engouffra dans sa voiture. Il indiqua son adresse à la commande vocale du tableau de bord et la voiture se mit en route, parfaitement silencieuse grâce à son moteur électrique dernier cri. Yoshiki pouvait se vanter d'être assez vieux pour avoir connu Tokyo à l'époque des moteurs à essence. Oh les embouteillages étaient toujours là ! Mais plus de moteurs ronflants, plus de gaz, plus de pétrole et ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi.

La voiture fila le long de la ligne de lumière continue qu'était le pont et Yoshiki s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en se remémorant une rétrospective qu'une émission de télé avait diffusé sur sa vie le matin même. Ce genre « d'honneur » lui donnait toujours le sentiment qu'on le faisait parce qu'il était proche de la mort et qu'il ne devait pas partir avant d'avoir vu ce que la postérité allait retenir de lui.

On ne lui avait pas épargné les images de sa période dorée si lointaine à présent qu'elle et ceux qui l'accompagnaient à l'époque lui semblaient appartenir à une vie antérieure. Sans doute, croyait-on qu'après tout ce temps, il ne ressentait plus grand-chose à voir ces images. On se trompait. Ces images- et surtout ces visages ! – provoquaient en lui, depuis quelques années, un regain de chagrin. Il aimait de plus en plus se perdre dans son imagination endeuillée pour retrouver des souvenirs moitié-vécus, moitié inventés de sa jeunesse au milieu de ceux qu'il regrettait tant.

Son téléphone sonna et le visage de son médecin personnel apparut sur l'écran en trois dimensions pour lui rappeler qu'il passerait dans la journée pour les soins quotidiens. « Et par pitié, cette nuit, couchez-vous de bonne heure! Les nuits blanches à 92 ans, ce n'est pas raisonnable ! » Le visage ridé de Yoshiki s'éclaira d'un impertinent sourire. Si l'âge était censé apporter la sagesse, il avait dû rater quelque chose. Cependant, il ne faisait aucune nuit blanche car son corps ne pouvait plus tenir. Il s'endormait sur son bureau tout simplement pour se réveiller le lendemain, perclus de douleurs et prêt pour une énième remontrance de son médecin. A quoi cela pouvait-il lui servir de faire attention à lui à l'âge qu'il avait ? Il avait toujours pris beaucoup de risques avec sa santé, persuadé qu'il finirait par mourir jeune et l'idée ne lui avait pas été désagréable. Au lieu de ça voilà…à 92 ans, il était encore vivant.

Il habitait une belle maison, trop grande pour un seul homme mais il avait toujours considéré l'espace comme un luxe à s'offrir. La voiture s'arrêta toute seule, juste devant le perron et il sortit, le dos douloureux et la jambe traînante mais il pouvait remercier le ciel qu'on lui ait posé cette prothèse de la hanche sans laquelle il ne pourrait déjà plus marcher.

Dans la maison, tout était télécommandé. L'ouverture des portes, les lumières, les appareils ménagers et il disposait d'un androïde de ménage qui pouvait s'acquitter de toutes les tâches qu'il n'avait plus la force de faire. Le robot s'appelait Maki et avait l'apparence d'un majordome. La technologie en la matière avait tellement progressé qu'il était difficile de ne pas faire avec lui comme s'il était vraiment humain.

A peine arrivé, il fila tout de suite dans son bureau. Il n'avait pas faim et il avait du travail à faire encore et toujours. Il aurait très bien pu déléguer tout cela à quelqu'un d'autre mais il s'entêtait à faire beaucoup de choses tout seul. C'était un trait de caractère qui ne datait pas de sa vieillesse d'ailleurs, ne lui avait-on pas souvent reproché d'être seul maître à bord de son groupe ? A présent, il voulait continuer parce qu'il pensait que sinon, il ferait encore un pas de plus vers l'infirmité.

Il s'assit et ouvrit le classeur dans lesquels il rangeait tous les contrats à étudier. Il poussa un léger soupir et enfouit la main dans ses cheveux blancs qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup perdus. Bon alors cet artiste qu'il produisait…son premier album avait fait un carton et il fallait soigner comme il fallait le lancement du deuxième, toujours périlleux après un premier succès. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pochette choisie par l'artiste et fronça les sourcils. Il avait du talent ce type mais il ne comprenait rien à l'art de mettre son disque en valeur…Non, non il allait parler au concepteur de la pochette et ils reverraient tout ça !

-C'est dingue même après être devenu un vieux schnock, tu continues encore avec ton fichu perfectionnisme !

Yoshiki leva la tête vers la silhouette qui se tenait de l'autre côté de son bureau. A travers elle, on voyait la fenêtre. Il était tel qu'il était lorsqu'il l'avait vu en vie pour la dernière fois. Il portait son bonnet carré multicolore et son pull orange et vert, vraiment passé de mode au regard de l'époque actuelle ! Ses lunettes aux verres jaunes étaient posées sur sa tête et il souriait avec ce sillon caractéristique dans les pommettes. Et sa voix…cette voix nasillarde et expressive qui ne survivait plus que sur des enregistrements antiques transperça son vieux cœur abîmé. Les larmes aux yeux mais sans bouger de sa chaise, sans pousser un cri de frayeur, sans surprise excessive, il couvrit du regard cette apparition et demanda :

-Pourquoi tu es là hide ?

-Parce que tu as eu envie que je sois là pardi ! répondit hide en haussant les épaules comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

-C'est vrai mais ça fait bien soixante ans que j'ai envie que tu sois là. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu plus tôt ?

Les yeux de hide s'étirèrent en deux amandes malicieuses :

-Et si nous considérions que t'es devenu sénile et qu'en ce moment, tu es en train de parler tout seul à une vision qui n'existe que dans ta tête ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir…j'aime tellement l'idée que je sois vraiment en train de te parler. Ca fait si longtemps que parfois je me demande si tout ce que nous avons vécu n'était pas juste un rêve.

- Oh non, c'était vrai crois-moi. Et il y a suffisamment de preuves pour t'en persuader.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je vivrai aussi vieux. Je ne le voulais pas…

Pendant qu'il parlait, Yoshiki abaissa machinalement les yeux sur ses mains. Ce qu'il ne disait jamais, c'était qu'il souffrait à chaque fois qu'il écrivait et composait. Une vie de pratique intensive du piano lui avait donné de l'arthrose aux mains. Il avait dû arrêter le piano et ce jour-là, il aurait voulu mourir. Quant à la batterie, c'était de l'histoire ancienne depuis plus longtemps encore.

Pendant un moment, le silence se fit dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Yoshiki sente sa tête s'alourdir de plus en plus et les lignes se flouter devant ses yeux. Il fut saisit d'une irrésistible sensation cotonneuse, plus douce qu'un évanouissement.

-Viens avec moi…, murmura la voix de hide, si proche qu'il semblait penché à son oreille.

Yoshiki crut d'abord qu'il était mort. C'était typiquement le genre de lieu qu'il aurait imaginé pour le passage de la vie à l'au-delà. Des sons et des musiques familières résonnaient partout et jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Une voix en particulier…une voix chérie, puissante autour de laquelle la moitié de sa vie avait tourné se faisait entendre comme durant l'époque bénie des Tokyo Dome. Mais tous ces sons se mélangeaient, les uns forts, les autres faibles et il ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un brouillard blanc comme si sa vie devait se raconter par le son et non par l'image.

Et puis tout d'un coup, hide se matérialisa devant lui, bien plus consistant que précédemment dans son bureau.

-Est-ce que je suis mort ?

-Oh non, répondit hide dont le sourire s'élargit.

-Alors où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Dans ton monde. Dans le monde unique et personnel que tu portes à l'intérieur de toi. Ici tout est à toi, tout part de toi et tu peux tout décider. Même ma présence ici vient de ton désir.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment.

-On s'en fiche non ?

hide se rapprocha lentement, sans que Yoshiki ne bouge d'un orteil. Arrivé près de lui, le guitariste déposa un baiser léger comme un nuage sur ses lèvres :

-Ca c'est pour tout ce que nous avons manqué de faire ensemble autrefois…, murmura-t-il.

Yoshiki recula d'un pas et balbutia :

-hide…je suis vieux, laid, impotent…

Le visage de hide s'éclaira d'un sourire joyeux :

-Ah oui ? Non mais tu t'es regardé ?

Yoshiki abaissa les yeux sur ses mains et eut un sursaut de stupéfaction. Ses vieilles mains raidies par l'arthrose étaient redevenues lisses et souples. Tout son corps, à nouveau fort et jeune, lui semblait parcouru d'un sang neuf. Incrédule, il toucha son visage et ses cheveux : douceur et profusion. Il avait de nouveau 30 ans quand il était au sommet de ses capacités et de sa beauté. Quand il regarda de nouveau hide, ce dernier l'observait avec une infinie tendresse. Yoshiki avait envie de pleurer mais aucune larme ne coula.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

-J'en sais rien, répondit hide en haussant insouciamment les épaules. A toi de choisir.

Tout à coup, plus loin sur la gauche, flottant dans le brouillard, Yoshiki distingua une scène insolite. Quatre silhouettes étaient en train de pousser une grosse voiture d'un très ancien modèle. Assis côté conducteur, un cinquième homme pestait tout ce qu'il savait contre le moteur qui ne voulait pas démarrer.

Bien qu'il ne les distinguât pas clairement, Yoshiki devina sans peine ce qu'il était en train de regarder :

-Mais c'est…

-Nous, compl éta hide.

Mais ce n'était que sa voix qui résonnait à présent tout autour de lui tandis que tous les autres sons avaient cessé. Il s'était volatilisé et Yoshiki commençait à craindre un peu ce monde qui ne semblait obéir à aucune logique.

-C'est chouette non ? reprit la voix de son ami. Un monde où les lois habituelles ne s'appliquent pas. N'aies pas peur, tu es chez toi ici et plus libre que tu ne l'as jamais été.

- Je peux aller les voir ?

- Bien sûr.

Yoshiki s'avança. Sous ses pieds, il ne sentait aucun sol et pourtant il ne tombait pas. La voiture semblait aussi rouler sur du rien. Il reconnaissait parfaitement cette scène. Il avait la vingtaine, c'était l'époque où il traînait X de live en live dans le but de se faire connaître. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour gagner de l'argent qui était aussitôt réinvesti dans un enregistrement ou une opération de promotion. Ils s'entassaient tous les cinq dans un vieux tacot qui tombait en panne une fois par mois et qu'il fallait pousser jusqu'au garage le plus proche. C'était typiquement le genre de choses qui faisait remonter son sale caractère. Il en avait piqué des crises en s'acharnant sur ce fichu moteur ! Plus il s'approchait et plus son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait à mesure que les visages sortaient du brouillard. Comme ça faisait mal de les voir, eux qu'il avait vu mourir les uns après les autres et qu'il tentait désespérément de faire revivre à travers un bouquin…

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de les rejoindre.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée le réveilla en sursaut et il se rendit compte qu'il faisait déjà jour. Il voulut se lever d'un bond pour aller ouvrir mais une violente douleur dans son dos le fit retomber sur son fauteuil. Pendant un instant, il avait oublié qu'il avait 92 ans et non pas 30.

Grimaçant de douleur, il posa les yeux sur son classeur qui était resté ouvert.

Comme il ne pouvait pas bouger et que, dans la maison, tout avait été installé pour qu'il puisse contrôler les choses à distance, il vérifia sur un petit écran posé sur son bureau l'identité de la personne qui venait de sonner et reconnut son médecin. Il lui ouvrit la porte grâce à sa télécommande.

-hide ? appela-t-il. Tu es toujours là ?

Personne ne répondit et il eut beau appeler encore avec un espoir sans cesse diminuant, le guitariste ne se montra pas et Yoshiki se sentit soudain envahit par un immense chagrin. Il aurait presque préféré ne pas connaître ce merveilleux moment où il s'était retrouvé dans son passé et il n'était pas loin de maudire sa trop longue vie.

Monsieur Junnichirô Yagami avait Yoshiki pour patient depuis trois ans et trouvait que Yoshiki était le malade le plus fascinant et le plus difficile à gérer qu'il ait jamais connu. Hélas, il était peut-être le seul à savoir que la santé de la légende était préoccupante : tension trop haute, cœur fragile, fatigue chronique aggravée par le fait que Yoshiki semblait prendre un malin plaisir à tester les désormais courtes limites de son corps. La vieillesse en somme et le médecin, qui avait pris Yoshiki en affection, était pessimiste quant au temps qu'il lui restait à vivre.

En montant l'escalier qui menait au bureau, il entendit Yoshiki parler et appeler hide. Évidemment, il connaissait sa vie et il comprit de qui il s'agissait. Il secoua lentement la tête avec un peu de tristesse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il surprenait son patient en train de parler tout seul à l'un de ses amis défunts. Délire de vieillard, il en avait vu d'autres… Il avait pris le parti de ne faire aucune remarque. Passé un certain point, mieux valait laisser couler mais tout de même, c'était si triste pour un esprit aussi brillant. Il entra, l'air de n'avoir rien entendu et trouva Yoshiki debout, l'air bouleversé. Quand il l'entendit entrer, il tourna vers le médecin un visage où le sourire le disputait aux larmes :

-Monsieur Yagami, je viens de faire un rêve merveilleux.

-Vraiment ? Cela signifie que vous avez dormi et donc que vous êtes fatigués, répliqua le médecin avec une implacable logique. Ca se voit sur votre visage d'ailleurs. Asseyez-vous. Quand j'aurais terminé mon check-up, vous irez vous coucher un peu.

Yoshiki obtempéra mais le médecin constata plusieurs fois qu'il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose dans la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. L'examen révéla comme souvent que Yoshiki était dans un état de fatigue et de nervosité peu recommandable à son âge. Mais quand il lui dit d'aller se coucher, Yoshiki protesta :

-Je n'ai pas sommeil ! Je n'ai envie de rester allongé sur mon lit à m'ennuyer ! Ca vous va si je reste dans mon fauteuil roulant ?

Ledit fauteuil était bien sûr équipé de tous les gadgets nécessaires pour rendre la vie facile à celui qui était obligé de l'utiliser. Yoshiki était pourtant encore capable de marcher- avec difficulté mais il marchait- mais le médecin estima que c'était mieux que rien et l'aida à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

Dehors il faisait froid mais le ciel était parfaitement bleu et Yoshiki voulut aller prendre l'air dans son jardin. Monsieur Yagami l'enveloppa dans une couverture puis il l'accompagna dehors. Les promenades dans le jardin faisaient partie de leurs habitudes. Yoshiki estimait qu'à son âge, il n'avait rien à cacher et il profitait de ce confident pour raconter toutes sortes de choses et les revivre en même temps qu'il les racontait. De son côté, le médecin veillait sur lui et recueillait dans sa mémoire les précieux souvenirs d'un homme hors du commun qui allait bientôt s'en aller.

Il avait neigé mais pas assez pour gêner la progression du fauteuil que le maître des lieux manœuvrait à l'aide d'une manette.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres comme d'habitude en passant le long d'une interminable haie qui délimitait la longueur du jardin et le séparait de la route. Peu à peu, Yoshiki entendit monter à ses oreilles un bruit de moteur. Un bruit qu'il avait connu…mais qu'on n'entendait plus depuis des décennies puisque tous les véhicules étaient désormais parfaitement silencieux. Une moto, il en était sûr !

Intrigué, il rejeta sa couverture et se leva sur ses jambes mal assurées. Le médecin le prit tout de suite par le bras :

-Hé ! Où allez-vous comme ça ? Attention le sol est glissant !

-Vous n'entendez pas cette moto ? demanda Yoshiki qui regardait la route par-dessus la haie.

Non…le médecin n'entendait rien du tout et pestait intérieurement contre ce vieux fou qui ne voulait pas rester tranquille.

Et pourtant, Yoshiki entendait cette moto qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Et il la vit arriver et s'arrêter devant la haie, juste sous son nez. Un modèle qu'on ne trouvait plus que dans les musées : une Harley. Et dessus, un homme d'environ quarante-cinq ans aux cheveux teints en blond, au visage marqué, ridé mais éclairé d'un immense sourire.

-Hey Papy tu serais encore capable de faire un tour ? lança-t-il avec une pointe de zézaiement

Les jambes de Yoshiki se dérobèrent sous lui. Son médecin le rattrapa et le fit rasseoir dans son fauteuil. Le vieil homme n'était pas très lourd. Il le sentit trembler et murmurer ce qui avait l'air d'être un prénom.

-Vous vous sentez mal ? questionna-t-il avec un calme tout professionnel. Vous avez eu un malaise ?

Mais Yoshiki ne répondit pas. Il pleurait en silence. Alors le médecin le ramena au trot à l'intérieur de la maison et le mit au lit sans entendre la moindre protestation cette fois. Il commençait à se douter de quelque chose : des hallucinations…Yoshiki avait fixé la route avec la tête de quelqu'un qui voit un fantôme. Décidemment, ça ne s'arrangeait pas…Il s'assura que Yoshiki était bien au chaud et lui donna des calmants pour le faire dormir.

-Docteur…vous ne l'avez pas vu n'est-ce pas ? Taiji…

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez Yoshiki…

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux. Mais un étrange sourire se fit sur son visage juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II/**

Le lendemain, on vit arriver dans la maison un bel homme brun d'une quarantaine d'années. Métis manifestement car il avait les yeux moins bridés que la plupart des Japonais. Il était grand et habillé avec goût. Ce fut l'androïde domestique qui lui ouvrit et lui indiqua le chemin :

-Votre père est dans son bureau comme d'habitude monsieur Ian.

-Merci Maki, répondit l'homme d'une belle voix grave en accrochant l'épais manteau qui le couvrait au porte-manteau de l'entrée. Puis il grimpa les escaliers en homme qui connaissait la maison par cœur.

Ian Hayashi était le fils unique de Yoshiki que ce dernier avait eu sur le tard avec une Américaine. Le médecin de son père l'avait prévenu que son état était préoccupant alors il était vite venu le voir.

Leurs relations n'avaient pas toujours été au beau fixe. Ian avait senti très tôt le poids de l'héritage de son père et de la fabuleuse histoire dont il serait le dépositaire. Elevé principalement à Los Angeles par une mère qui voulait le protéger des médias, il n'avait presque rien vu de la fin de X-Japan. Il n'avait pas connu Pata, ni Heath. Toshi était mort quand il était enfant et il ne conservait de lui que le souvenir un peu flou d'un homme que son père adorait. Sa mort avait fait terriblement mal à Yoshiki. Le seul qu'il ait connu un peu mieux avait été Sugizo parce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à un âge très avancé. Il connaissait même son petit-fils.

C'est à l'adolescence qu'il avait réellement compris qui était son père. La première fois qu'il était venu à Tokyo, il avait assisté à tous les hommages dont il faisait l'objet et, pour la première fois, avait voulu jeter un œil à son groupe de rock. La vision de son père impressionnant de force et de charisme sur scène lui avait fait un choc. Petit à petit, il avait pris conscience de tout : il était l'unique héritier d'une légende, d'une fortune colossale, d'un patrimoine musical impressionnant et d'un nom définitivement gravé dans l'histoire artistique du Japon. Après une période de révolte et de rejet, la maturité venant, il avait pris son parti et fait de son mieux pour établir sa propre vie sans être écrasé par l'ombre de Yoshiki.

Avec une ascendance pareille, il aurait été difficile pour lui d'échapper à la musique. Il touchait assez bien de toutes sortes d'instruments avec une préférence pour le violon. Mais il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de se lancer dans une carrière musicale où il aurait risqué toute sa vie de subir la comparaison. Esprit pragmatique, il avait préféré se préparer à la gestion des affaires et avait passé un MBA de management. A la fin de ses études, son père avait commencé à le former aux affaires d'Extasy Records. A présent, il lui était associé de très près, étant destiné à diriger un jour la maison de production.

Il trouva Yoshiki en train d'étaler devant lui tout un tas de paperasseries. Souriant, il s'approcha et posa un bisou vif sur sa joue en faisant sursauter le vieil homme :

-Ian ! Je ne t'ai même pas entendu arriver !

-C'est que j'ai le pied léger ! Comment vas-tu Papa ? Le médecin m'a dit que tu avais eu un malaise hier.

Ian parlait très bien le japonais mais avec un fort accent américain.

-Que fais-tu dans tout ce désordre ? Tu ferais mieux de te reposer.

-Je vérifie certaines choses. Je veux m'assurer que tout est bien en règle et que tu n'auras pas de problèmes. J'ai rendez-vous avec le notaire demain.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Yoshiki eut un sourire :

-Je pense que je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps.

-Oh Papa ne dis pas ça…

Yoshiki haussa les épaules :

-Vu l'âge que j'ai, tu dois t'y attendre. Je m'y prépare maintenant. Et…j'ai des visions…comme des rêves éveillés. J'ai l'impression qu'ils m'appellent et qu'ils m'attendent.

Ian n'aimait pas du tout ce discours et sentit très triste de voir son père pris de cette espèce de folie douce. Il le saisit par les épaules et l'obligea à s'asseoir :

-Allez, arrête un peu de t'agiter ! Tu as pris des médicaments pour la tension ?

- Oui, oui, répondit distraitement Yoshiki en tirant de dessous un tas de papiers un document qu'il cherchait depuis cinq minutes. C'était son testament qu'il venait de terminer.

Ian aurait tout évidemment mais il craignait toujours les vautours prompts à s'abattre sur un patrimoine. Depuis plusieurs années, il avait pris ses dispositions pour que son œuvre ne soit pas exploitée n'importe comment après sa mort. Après de dures batailles, il était parvenu à obtenir les droits de la totalité de ses morceaux parce que certains appartenaient à son ancienne maison de disques. A présent, il allait pouvoir éviter ce qui était arrivé à ses amis : que ses œuvres et son nom soient exploités n'importe comment. Il n'avait pas du tout envie qu'on s'en serve pour en faire un godemiché musical ou une de ces innombrables conneries pour lesquelles les concepteurs de goodies ne manquaient jamais d'imagination. Il avait déjà totalement détruit les morceaux qu'il n'avait jamais sorti pour qu'on n'essaie pas d'en faire un sinistre album posthume. Si ces morceaux étaient restés dans l'ombre et inachevés, c'est parce qu'il n'en était pas satisfait et il n'avait pas passé toute sa vie à peaufiner la moindre chanson pour qu'après sa mort, on se jette sur ses rebuts ! Le reste, Ian en serait l'unique et légitime gérant et Yoshiki savait qu'il respecterait son héritage.

Tout ceci, il l'expliqua à son fils. Cette conversation attristait Ian mais il laissa parler Yoshiki parce qu'il comprenait bien que c'était important. Quand ce fut fini et qu'il eût vu que le testament et les papiers en disaient assez pour qu'il fût besoin de poursuivre encore sur ce sujet pénible, il prit la main fragile de son père et dit doucement :

-Je te connais, je ne doute pas que tu as bien préparé ton coup. Mais j'espère conserver mon vieux papa encore un peu.

Yoshiki serra la main de son fils avec des yeux brillants de tendresse. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment puis il reprit sur une voix plus basse, comme s'il avait un peu honte :

-Pendant très longtemps, je n'ai pas voulu d'enfant. Ta venue a été une surprise pour moi.

-Oui je sais.

Ca pour une surprise ! A l'époque, il s'était résigné à finir tout seul parce qu'aucune femme n'arrivait à supporter bien longtemps la vie avec lui. Cela avait été le cas avec Liz, la mère de Ian qui, lassée de n'avoir droit qu'à une soirée par semaine avec lui, avait fini par retourner chez elle. Dix jours plus tard, elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Un accident de pilule peut-être…

Étant très indépendante et à l'aise financièrement, elle était tout bonnement venue le voir dans son studio et lui avait dit franchement :

- Si tu ne veux pas de cet enfant, je m'en occuperai toute seule. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent et tu n'as pas fait exprès tout comme moi. Mais alors, tu n'auras pas le moindre droit sur lui. Si tu acceptes de le reconnaître en revanche, même si je ne veux pas revenir, je te promets que tu pourras t'occuper de lui autant que tu voudras.

Il lui avait fallu attendre la naissance pour savoir réellement ce qu'il voulait. Il s'imaginait tellement mal en père, cela lui paraissait si peu fait pour lui ! Et puis Ian était arrivé et petit à petit, il avait apprivoisé son père. Yoshiki l'avait reconnu officiellement. Liz avait trouvé la bonne solution en vivant de son côté, avec un autre homme, mais toujours à Los Angeles pour donner sa chance à Yoshiki de prouver qu'il était capable d'accorder un peu de sa vie à un enfant.

Yoshiki eut un sourire d'autodérision en repensant au mal qu'il avait eu à endosser son rôle de parent puis il reporta ses yeux sur Ian :

-Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte à quel point j'aurais été malheureux à la pensée de mourir sans laisser personne après moi, sans personne à qui léguer tout ce que j'ai fait. Je me serais senti si seul…Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir. J'espère seulement…que je n'ai pas été un père trop égoïste.

Ian sentit l'émotion monter mais il se contint car il était un homme assez pudique sur ce plan. Il répondit :

-Tu n'as jamais laissé tomber Maman même si vous ne viviez pas ensemble. Elle avait une immense affection pour toi, elle me disait toujours que tu étais quelqu'un de bien mais qu'il fallait apprendre à te connaître. T'étais pas du genre à venir me chercher à la sortie de l'école mais peu importe, aujourd'hui je ne te reproche rien. J'ai fait ma vie, je suis bien et je suis fier de porter ton nom.

- Ca me soulage…, soupira le vieil homme. Oui vraiment…Et si je pouvais te demander quelque chose…

-Quoi ?

-Ne fais pas comme moi. Essaie de fonder une vraie famille. Tu vas hériter de quelque chose qu'il ne faudra pas laisser disparaître.

Ian avait un peu reproduit le schéma paternel. Il avait une compagne depuis longtemps mais toujours pas d'enfants. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en voulait pas mais il n'était pas pressé non plus. Il hocha la tête en souriant :

-J'y penserai. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie de finir seul.

Pour dissiper la gêne qu'occasionne toujours une conversation sur la mort, Ian se mit à parler travail. Extasy Records s'était considérablement développée et était devenue une maison de disques de premier plan qui avait lancé de nombreux artistes à succès. Malgré son âge, Yoshiki tenait toujours fermement les rennes de son affaire et exigeait d'être au courant de tout ce qui se décidait. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être fier de voir que Ian était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller sans lui et qu'il saurait prendre soin de la boîte.

Au bout d'un moment, Ian lui proposa de sortir en ville. Le feu d'artifice du Nouvel An avait été repoussé à cause du mauvais temps qu'il avait fait et même si on était déjà le 3 Janvier, la municipalité avait décidé de le tirer. Au fond, il s'en fichait, c'était surtout un prétexte pour se promener un peu.

Le père et le fils se retrouvèrent sur les trottoirs de la ville, aussi bondés de monde qu'à l'accoutumée. Toutes les décorations dans les rues et les boutiques étaient encore en place et le resteraient encore quelques jours pour faire durer l'atmosphère spéciale de cette période.

La 3D avait fait des progrès considérables et était devenue banale. Grâce à elle, les décorations transformaient les rues en une surprenante fantaisie. Des systèmes holographiques projetaient au milieu des passants des rennes, des Pères Noel, des lutins si criants de vérité que l'on s'écartait par réflexe pour ne pas passer au travers. Quelque fois, un enfant passait devant la lentille d'un projecteur caché et recevait une giboulée d'étoiles dorées qu'il essayait vainement d'attraper et qui se dispersaient dans les airs comme des bulles de savons.

Yoshiki était dans son fauteuil télécommandé. A ses côtés, son fils veillait à ce qu'il ne soit pas gêné dans sa progression. Ils atteignirent ainsi une grande place non loin de la baie d'où la vue était idéale pour observer le spectacle. Évidemment, il y avait foule et Yoshiki dut se tenir à l'écart, dans un coin où la vue ne serait pas bouchée par tout ces gens debouts. De toute façon, il n'était que moyennement intéressé par le feu d'artifice. Ian avait voulu y aller pour essayer son appareil-photo-caméscope dernier cri. Ce dernier, peu satisfait de la place où ils avaient échoué, se résolu à laisser brièvement son père pour s'avancer plus près.

Yoshiki attendit que les illuminations commencent et s'enveloppa dans la couverture polaire qu'il avait apportée. Il faisait très froid…C'est alors qu'il remarqua hide. Mais d'où sortait-il ? Il était assis à côté de son fauteuil, en tailleur par terre et jonglait avec des boules de Noel miroitantes aussi tranquillement que si tout était parfaitement normal. Yoshiki, tout d'abord, ne prononça pas un mot à cause d'une vague crainte de le voir encore disparaître. Puis une pensée saugrenue surgit soudain dans son esprit et étira largement ses lèvres. hide leva les yeux et demanda pourquoi il riait.

- Tes fringues…, répondit Yoshiki. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour tu aurais l'air ringard.

Et une vague de tristesse l'envahit soudain devant ce petit détail qui lui montrait le gouffre qui le séparait à présent de l'autrefois. Le feu d'artifice avait commencé mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. hide fit une petite moue et affirma d'un air vexé :

- Je n'aurais jamais été ringard si j'avais vécu !

- Non…j'en suis sûr, murmura Yoshiki.

hide sourit soudain et lança l'une des boules de Noel par-dessus le fauteuil de Yoshiki qui la suivit des yeux. Il fut frappé d'un nouveau coup au cœur de la voir rattraper par Pata.

Lui aussi avait rajeuni. Il avait été le troisième à mourir un cancer du foie qui ne l'avait même pas étonné vu sa consommation d'alcool. Il fit un clin d'œil à Yoshiki et relança la boule à hide d'un mouvement souple du poignet qu'il avait de son vivant à force de pratiquer le base-ball. C'est ainsi que Yoshiki se retrouva au milieu de ses deux anciens amis qui s'amusaient à se lancer les boules de Noel de part et d'autre de son fauteuil. La scène était surréaliste ils semblaient si normaux, si tranquilles…Yoshiki avait l'impression de regarder la scène de l'extérieur ou d'être transparent comme si c'était lui le fantôme.

Un moment, Pata s'interrompit pour sortir un paquet de cigarettes et Yoshiki s'écria :

- Quoi ? Même dans cet…état-là, tu continues de fumer ?

- Ben quoi ? protesta nonchalamment Pata. C'est pas maintenant que je suis mort que ça va changer tout de même !

Yoshiki s'attarda un moment sur ce que cette réplique avait d'intrinsèquement stupéfiant puis sentit un frisson glacé parcourir brusquement son corps, l'obligeant à se pelotonner sous son plaid.

- Je suis tellement heureux de vous voir…mais ça me fait tellement mal aussi…je voudrais tant partir avec vous.

- Un peu de patience chef…, répliqua Pata. Il lui lança une boule de Noel à la figure et Yoshiki eut un réflexe brusque pour l'intercepter. Sauf qu'elle ne l'atteignit jamais.

- Papa ? Ca va ?

Pata et hide s'étaient volatilisés. Le feu d'artifice était terminé et Ian était de retour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lilys et Marlu, merci pour vos reviews ! Chapitre un peu plus court cette fois mais je me rattraperai au prochain ! ^^**

**Chapitre III/**

Le lendemain, malgré la fatigue et en cachette de son médecin, Yoshiki se rendit dans sa voiture automatique sur un chantier qui lui tenait à cœur.

Arrivé sur les lieux, il fut accueillit par le chef du chantier qui l'aida à se mettre dans son fauteuil roulant. Mais Yoshiki, l'orgueil toujours chatouilleux, refusa d'être poussé puisque son fauteuil se pilotait aisément. Il suivit l'homme qui commença à lui faire part de l'évaluation des dégâts, de ce que son équipe allait faire et dans quel ordre. Le tremblement de terre de l'année précédente avait fragilisé certaines structures-déjà vieilles. Il fallait commencer par là avant tout parce qu'une nouvelle secousse de cette force risquait de faire s'effondrer le tout.

Tous les lieux qu'on a aimés ont une odeur spéciale qui a l'effet d'une madeleine de Proust. Celle-ci n'était pourtant pas joliment parfumée : une odeur de béton, de plastique froid…l'odeur d'un endroit immense livré à l'abandon. Mais Yoshiki sentait son cœur battre plus vite à mesure que cette odeur le pénétrait. Et ces murs gris, cette lumière pâle n'auraient rien eu d'intéressant pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui mais il savait ce que renfermait cet endroit endormi il y avait laissé une partie de son âme pour avoir vécu là certaines des émotions les plus intenses et les plus inoubliables qu'il eût jamais ressenties.

Il alla observer les ouvriers qui travaillaient à colmater les brèches ouvertes par le séisme. Ensuite, il s'offrit une déambulation solitaire pour apprécier ce que cet endroit faisait ressurgir en lui. Il fila à travers les coulisses pour se rendre sur la scène. Ca faisait une éternité qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Hélas, il eut la mauvaise surprise de réaliser qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y accéder avec son fauteuil. Ni une, ni deux, l'énergique vieillard refusa de se laisser vaincre par cet obstacle. Il se leva, sur ses jambes hésitantes. Zut, il aurait dû penser à prendre sa canne il y avait des marches à monter. Il les connaissait bien, c'était toujours les mêmes et à l'époque, il les franchissait en deux enjambées. Il lui fallut un peu plus de temps cette fois, prudemment appuyé d'une main sur le mur. Et il finit par y parvenir. L'immense scène était vide, le terrain de base-ball recouvert d'une bâche et les gradins dans la pénombre étaient silencieux mais d'un silence rempli d'échos. Yoshiki avait lu quelque part que la pierre retient quelque chose des souvenirs et des sons lorsqu'ils ont été fréquents et intenses. Ici tout résonnait d'une voix fantomatique à qui était assez sensible pour écouter.

Il chercha quelque chose sur laquelle s'appuyer. Il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir par terre sinon il n'aurait pas pu se relever. Mais il ne trouva rien et dut aller s'appuyer contre l'une des structures métalliques qui entouraient la scène. Et de là il contempla longtemps cet endroit qu'il avait acheté, la dernière lubie d'un vieil homme, le Tokyo Dome.

Oh cela ne l'avait pas ruiné ! Cette salle n'était presque plus utilisée depuis que d'autres salles de concerts plus modernes l'avaient remplacée. Même les matchs se jouaient sur des terrains plus récents depuis que le Japon avait accueilli les Jeux 0lympiques de 2048. Le Dome avait besoin d'une sérieuse rénovation et c'est à cela qu'il s'employait. Il n'avait pas supporté de le voir menacé de destruction. Il l'avait acheté pour lui redonner un coup de neuf et relancer sa fréquentation. Cet investissement n'avait pas beaucoup plu à Ian qui allait s'en trouver propriétaire à son tour : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ce grand machin qui n'intéresse plus personne ? » Mais Yoshiki avait tout prévu dans les papiers que Ian trouverait après sa mort et qui lui expliquerait ce qu'il devait faire avec le Tokyo Dome.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter longtemps la station debout et dut se résigner à regagner son fauteuil. La descente des marches fut encore plus pénible que la montée tellement il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir contrôler où il mettait ses pieds. Lorsqu'enfin il se fut rassis dans son fauteuil, il sentit qu'il n'aurait pas la force de se relever de longtemps. La dernière étape de cet étrange « pèlerinage » fut d'aller faire un tour dans les loges. En entrant dans l'une d'entre elle, froide, triste et vide, il se sentit brusquement ridicule. « Vieillard obsessionnel et mièvre… »

Les coiffeuses poussiéreuses étaient encore là parce que scellées au mur. Les miroirs au-dessus étaient là aussi. Yoshiki serait reparti si un reflet dans l'un des miroirs n'avait pas attiré son attention. Il s'approcha et se vit dans la glace. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était pris de ces étranges visions, il fut effrayé. C'était bien lui, là en face mais jeune à nouveau. Il ne rêvait pas pourtant, il était bien réveillé et son cœur cognait à tout rompre. Derrière lui, il y avait Heath, apprêté pour la scène avec des plumes de faisan dans les cheveux. Il riait et discutait avec des gens qui se trouvaient hors du champ du miroir et Yoshiki les _entendaient _! Heath tenait dans ses mains ses baguettes de batterie et les faisait tourner entre deux doigts. Soudain, il se tourna vers Yoshiki :

- Bon alors t'es toujours pas prêt ? Remarque comme tu finis toujours à moitié nu, c'est vrai que t'as pas trop besoin de t'embêter pour les fringues hein ? Mets au moins ta veste, que tes groupies ne soient pas éblouies d'emblée !

Yoshiki ne se souvenait pas si cette boutade était un souvenir vécu ou une invention. D'une voix tremblante, il demanda :

- Qui est avec toi ?

Il ne voulait pas se retourner parce qu'il était sûr qu'ils n'existaient que dans le miroir. C'est alors que la tête de Sugizo, puis celle de hide apparurent l'une après l'autre dans le miroir juste devant celle de Yoshiki comme s'ils se tenaient penchés tout près de lui. Yoshiki sursauta brusquement et Sugizo fronça les sourcils :

- On t'a fait peur à ce point-là ? Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ?

- Là au moins je suis sûr que ce n'est pas un souvenir, murmura Yoshiki puisque hide était déjà mort à l'époque où Sugizo était dans le groupe. Il avait envie d'éclater en sanglots tellement ses nerfs commençaient à ne plus supporter ces visions qui n'avaient pas une once de logique et qui le rendaient fou s'il ne l'était pas déjà.

- Pourquoi Toshi n'est pas là ? Pourquoi je ne le vois jamais ? demanda-t-il avec un serrement de cœur. Où est-il ? Il n'est quand même pas…

- Quoi en enfer ? compléta hide d'un air gouailleur en se redressant tandis que Sugizo s'éloignait vers l'arrière-plan. Si on ne m'y a pas mis, sûrement pas lui ! Et puis tu sais quoi ? Aucune religion sur terre n'a la bonne réponse. C'est plus compliqué que ça.

- Pourquoi il ne vient pas ? répéta Yoshiki en refrénant des larmes de fatigue nerveuse.

hide n'avait pas du tout l'air de se rendre compte de sa détresse et répliqua, toujours aussi joyeusement :

- Il ménage son petit effet je suppose ! Ne t'en fais pas, il ne devrait pas tarder. Je pense qu'il attend le bon moment.

- QUEL BON MOMENT ? cria soudain Yoshiki. J'ai 92 ans, vous vous foutez de moi ? Et dis-moi un peu pourquoi je parle à une putain de vision qui…

- Yoshiki, c'est l'heure, on y va ! l'interrompit Heath en lui tendant ses baguettes exactement comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

Le vieil homme eut le réflexe de tendre la main pour les attraper et évidemment, il n'attrapa que du vent.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de son reflet dont la main se referma sur les objets et les ramena devant lui. Yoshiki poussa un cri et s'arracha de la pièce aussi vite que son fauteuil le lui permettait. Des larmes coulaient sans discontinuer sur ses joues et il suppliait :

- Je ne veux plus vous voir…s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi tranquille…hide…dis-leur…

La voix de hide le poursuivait encore alors qu'il essayait de fuir :

- Yoshiki n'aies pas peur comme ça…ce n'est que nous, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Mais Yoshiki cacha son visage dans ses mains pour ne plus les voir et cria :

- Foutez le camp une bonne fois pour toute ! Je ne veux plus vous voir, aucun d'entre vous c'est clair ?

Cette fois, hide ne répliqua pas mais Yoshiki resta comme ça, à pleurer la tête dans ses mains. Il tremblait de tout son corps et, heureusement pour lui, un maçon, attiré par ses cris surgit dans le couloir.

- Monsieur Hayashi ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Yoshiki, prostré, fut incapable de répondre. Le maçon, déconcerté, poussa son fauteuil et le ramena là où se trouvaient les autres hommes. A force d'exhortations, Yoshiki réussit à leur donner le numéro de Ian pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Mais ensuite, il resta muet, son vieux cœur à demi-brisé par ces visions à la fois chéries et affreusement douloureuses. Oui, dire à hide de ficher le camp et de ne plus réapparaître lui avait fait mal. Il était devenu complètement fou, il en était sûr.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV/**

**Comme je n'avais pas prévu de faire une longue fic, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Joyeux Noel à tous ! **

- Docteur, pensez-vous que mon père soit fou ?

- Je n'irai pas jusque-là. Après tout, ce sont des hallucinations vraiment ponctuelles et il semble qu'il soit parfaitement conscient de son état. Quand il aura repris des forces, je l'examinerai pour essayer de détecter l'origine de ces visions

Yoshiki émergeait d'un sommeil aussi lourd qu'un évanouissement. Il se rappelait très bien de ce qui s'était passé au Dôme jusqu'au moment où le maçon l'avait trouvé. Après ? Rien le trou noir. Il souleva les paupières et comprit qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Près de son lit, il entendait son fils et son médecin discuter :

- … très faible. Vous devez vous préparer à toute éventualité.

- Oui je sais…il m'en parle souvent lui-même.

Yoshiki avait très envie de se rendormir. Mais à sa gauche, il sentit une main chaude serrer la sienne et une voix féminine le rappela. Il tourna la tête et reconnut Ren, la compagne de Ian depuis dix ans. Yoshiki l'aimait beaucoup et elle s'était toujours comportée avec lui comme si elle était sa fille. Coiffée à la garçonne, elle lui sourit quand elle vit qu'il était réveillé et lucide :

- Ian il s'est réveillé ! Appela-t-elle.

Aussitôt, les deux hommes interrompirent leur conversation pour se rapprocher de l'alité. Ian s'assit sur le lit et adressa à son père un regard où se mêlaient reproches et inquiétude :

- Quand tu iras mieux, fais-moi penser à t'engueuler pour cette stupide escapade au Dome alors que tu n'étais pas en état.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, répliqua Yoshiki avec ironie.

- Ok…là je suis sûr que ça va mieux, soupira Ian comme s'il savait déjà que c'était peine perdue de vouloir raisonner sa vieille tête de mule de père. Que s'est-il passé ?

Tout d'abord, Yoshiki hésita à répondre mais il se rappela de la frayeur qui l'avait envahi dans les vestiaires du Dome. Il avait rejeté hide et ce dernier avait disparu. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge à ce souvenir Ces visions étaient malsaines et dangereuses bien que terriblement addictives en même temps. Là encore, ses yeux observaient la pièce à la recherche d'un de ces fantômes du passé mais la partie raisonnable de son cerveau qui lui restait encore lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il finirait par devenir fou ou par se laisser détruire par un chagrin qui se ravivait à mesure que ces hallucinations se multipliaient. Il ne devait pas y croire et surtout, il ne devait pas s'y accrocher. C'est ainsi qu'il adressa un regard de détresse au docteur Yagami qui l'observait gravement :

- Docteur…j'ai besoin d'aide.

Ian n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre son père dire ce genre de choses et comprit qu'il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose de grave. On l'avait appelé pour le prévenir que Yoshiki était au Dome, dans un grand état de choc mais personne n'avait pu lui expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé. Il s'était précipité sur place et avait ramené son père muet et prostré dans sa voiture jusqu'à la maison. Yoshiki s'était endormi dès qu'il l'avait couché sans prononcer un mot. Cette fois encore, il voyait les larmes dans les yeux de son père qui refusait de répondre à son médecin et ce n'était pas fait pour le rassurer.

- Papa, tu commences à m'inquiéter sérieusement. Je t'en prie, raconte-nous ce que tu as vu. Si tu as peur qu'on te croit fou, je te rassure tout de suite. Nous voulons seulement t'aider mais nous n'y arriverons pas si tu ne nous dis pas ce qui t'es arrivé.

Oui, il fallait qu'il parle. Ian n'avait jamais pris au sérieux ses visions lors des rares fois qu'il les avait évoquées devant lui. Il devait comprendre ce que ça représentait pour lui. La présence du médecin et de Ren ne gênait pas Yoshiki. Il n'avait pas de secret pour eux et puis, à son âge, que lui importait d'en avoir encore ?

Il se mit donc vouloir tout raconter, tout, depuis la première apparition de hide dans son bureau cinq jours auparavant. Mais très vite, sa voix fut bloquée par les larmes et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Le médecin décida d'interrompre la « confession » :

- On arrête là, vous n'êtes pas en état. Vous allez vous reposer, dormir tout votre saoûl et cesser de penser à tout ceci. Je vous interdis de vous lever jusqu'à nouvel ordre est-ce que c'est clair ? Ian, puis-je compter sur vous pour l'en empêcher ?

- Oui, répondit ce dernier. Ren et moi, on va s'installer ici pendant quelques jours.

Ren était un peu chamboulée par le récit de Yoshiki car Ian ne lui avait pas parlé en détail des problèmes de son père. Évidement, elle pensa que la vieillesse avait dérangé l'esprit de son beau-père mais elle était tout à fait disposée à se dévouer pour qu'il aille mieux. Avec un mouchoir, elle essuya le visage du vieil homme en murmurant :

- Ne pleurez plus…nous allons prendre soin de vous. Vous irez mieux…

Au fond d'elle, elle se demandait si ce serait vraiment le cas avec l'âge et la santé fragile de Yoshiki. Et le vieillard lui-même pensait exactement la même chose. Mais c'était bien sûr les mots à dire dans ce genre de situation.

Le médecin rangea sa mallette, remit son manteau et ajouta :

- Ne le faites pas parler de ses visions d'accord ? Ne faites rien qui puisse encore l'agiter.

Ian et Ren acquiescèrent et Yoshiki se sentit soudain dépossédé de tout libre-arbitre à entendre ainsi les autres décider pour lui. Comme il haïssait cette situation…

Ren sortit de la pièce avec le médecin pour le raccompagner. Pendant ce temps, Ian sourit à son père pour dédramatiser :

- Je vais faire du thé ça te dit ?

Yoshiki attrapa la main de son fils alors qu'il se levait et lâcha :

- Ian…j'ai peur de les revoir…ils apparaissent toujours quand je suis seul…

Ian revint s'asseoir près de son père et serra sa main dans les deux siennes en constatant au passage qu'elle était froide.

- Papa…tu ne seras plus seul. Nous allons rester avec toi.

- Je leur ai dis de s'en aller. Tu crois que ça va marcher ? hide n'est pas du genre obéissant…

- Chut, arrête, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le médecin ? Ce ne sont que des hallucinations d'accord ? Il faut que tu te reposes et que tu arrêtes d'y penser.

Mais Yoshiki ajouta encore avec une larme qui disait à quel point son cœur était gonflé de chagrin :

- Finir comme ça…je n'aurais pas cru…

Jusqu'à présent, Ian s'était toujours contenu. Et puis il ne pleurait pas facilement, tout le contraire de son père à son âge. Mais pour le coup, la détresse de Yoshiki lui serra la gorge. Il se pencha et étreignit le vieux corps fragile presque en le berçant. Une petite voix lui criait que ce serait bientôt fini, qu'il allait le perdre. Alors il le serra fort il fallait vraiment qu'il le tienne tant qu'il était encore là.

Ren revint et le trouva ainsi tenant entre ses bras son père qui s'était rendormi. Elle s'assit de l'autre côté du lit et il ne chercha pas à lui cacher ses yeux humides. Il reposa son père sur son lit et tous deux le recouvrirent soigneusement de sa couverture, sans un mot de plus.

Quatre jours passèrent et les visions ne revinrent pas. Yoshiki n'avait quitté son lit que pour l'hôpital et les IRM, scanners et autres tests n'avaient absolument rien révélé qui puisse expliquer ses visions. On avait fini par le renvoyer chez lui, sous la surveillance vigilante de son médecin personnel. Ren et Ian le chouchoutaient et ne cessaient d'essayer de le faire manger ou boire quelque chose. Cependant, la chambre ressemblait à un bureau parce que Yoshiki qui avait toujours eu peur de l'ennui avait installé partout des livres, un ordinateur et de quoi écrire pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit. De leur côté, son fils et sa belle-fille faisaient de leur mieux pour veiller sur lui. Ian, qui gérait Extasy Records, pouvait plus facilement rester à la maison que Ren qui était commerciale dans une entreprise d'import-export. Ian était donc d'office garde-malade en chef mais cela ne lui pesait pas beaucoup. De l'avis du docteur Yagami, Yoshiki allait mieux et il avait émis l'idée de lui faire reprendre son récit pensant que cela aurait au moins un effet bénéfique sur son mental. C'est ce que Ian expliqua à son père durant un de ces lumineux après-midi d'hiver où le soleil est aussi vif que le froid.

- Je déteste les psys, répliqua Yoshiki avec une boue déjà bornée.

- Je le sais bien sinon nous t'en aurions proposé un depuis une éternité ! répondit Ian. Mais tu pourrais très bien le dire à moi. Je voudrais savoir ce que tu as vu d'autre. Et puis, quelque chose m'intrigue : j'ai l'impression que tes visions se concentrent particulièrement sur hide…qu'il est un peu le…fil directeur.

Ian n'en savait pas davantage sur hide que le premier fan venu et Yoshiki eut un sourire attendri à l'entendre évoquer par son fils. Voilà que ça lui reprenait cette envie de parler du passé ! Et puisqu'on lui tendait si obligeamment la perche, il pouvait radoter ses souvenirs de vieillard tant qu'il voulait non ?

- hide…a beaucoup compté dans ma vie. Ca doit te sembler très irréel puisque tu es né bien longtemps après sa mort.

Ian ne fit qu'un hochement de tête encourageant et se cala sur le dossier de sa chaise pour écouter la suite.

- A l'époque, je vivais comme s'il devait toujours être là. Il me l'avait promis d'ailleurs. C'était si naturel entre nous que pendant longtemps, je n'ai été qu'à demi-conscient de ce que je ressentais pour lui. Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il ressentait la même chose. Parce qu'on aimait jouer et prendre notre temps, on s'est amusés à se chercher. Je savais qu'un jour, je finirai par lui dire que je l'aimais. Mais des problèmes terribles sont arrivés à cette époque et j'étais tellement mal que je n'avais plus la tête à ça.

Ian aurait volontiers bondi sur ses pieds en criant « QUOI ? ». Mais par égard pour la santé cardiaque de son père, il préféra adopter le mode « J'ai bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu ? »

- Euh Papa ? T'as dit quoi là tout de suite ?

Yoshiki sourit devant la mine effarée de son fils :

- Je me demande si je fais bien de te sortir ça de cette façon. Enfin il y a prescription maintenant n'est-ce pas ?

- Euuuuuh…Alors tu étais…_amoureux_ de hide ?

- Oui. Je ne le lui ai jamais dit clairement. Rien n'a jamais commencé entre nous. A cause des problèmes avec le groupe et Toshi, j'ai été pendant des mois une véritable boule de nerfs et de colère qui envoyait promener tout le monde même lui. Ensuite, j'ai fichu le camp à Los Angeles et lui s'est retrouvé débordé par sa carrière solo. Et il est mort, acheva-t-il en soupirant. Ca s'est terminé comme ça.

- Ok…, commenta Ian avec une drôle de grimace. Apprendre ce genre de choses sur son propre père, forcément ça grince un peu quelque part !

- Je t'ai choqué ?

- Euh…non c'est pas ça. C'est juste que j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il y a eu un autre Yoshiki avant mon existence dont je n'ai aucune idée et qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui que j'ai connu.

- Mais je n'ai pas changé tu sais ? J'ai vieilli c'est tout. Mûri peut-être, quoi que…ajouta Yoshiki avec un sourire en coin. C'est vrai tout de même qu'il y a un large pan de ma vie que tu ne connais pas puisque tu as eu un père assez âgé.

Ian n'en revenait pas d'apprendre une énormité pareille sur son père à quarante ans passés !

- Dis-moi puisque tu es en veine de confession, si tu as d'autres scoops comme celui-là à me communiquer n'hésite pas hein !

- Non c'est bon, je vais m'arrêter là. Tu connais déjà à peu près le reste et ça t'ennuierait de m'entendre le répéter. Par contre, je veux que tu me dises que ça ne te dérange vraiment pas de savoir ça. Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Ian prit le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse. Il était…embarrassé oui. Mais quoi ? Il n'allait quand même pas lui reprocher _maintenant _une histoire qui datait de vingt ans avant sa naissance ! Hors de question qu'il fasse de la peine à son père dans l'état où il était. Il répondit :

- Écoute…on va dire que je m'en fous.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu veux que je dise quoi ? Ce que tu as pu faire avant moi, avant Maman ne me regarde pas. Je n'ai même pas envie de te demander s'il y a eu d'autres hommes que hide. Je t'absous de tout si ça peut te rassurer.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques instants durant lesquels Yoshiki observa son fils avec surprise. Puis Ian décida de prendre les devants et de ne pas poursuivre davantage un sujet de discussion qu'il considérait comme obsolète il encouragea Yoshiki à raconter la suite des visions qu'il n'avait pas eue le temps de poursuivre quelques jours auparavant. Le vieillard, sentant que son fils voulait clore le sujet, n'insista pas et poursuivit donc son récit. La dernière vision, celle du Dome, sembla particulièrement préoccupante à Ian. Elle était allée vraiment loin…Il était beaucoup trop cartésien pour s'imaginer un seul instant qu'il s'agissait de vrais fantômes mais dans ce cas, comment pouvait-on avoir des délires pareils ?

- Je suis vraiment soulagé que ça n'ait pas recommencé, c'est assez effrayant ton truc.

- Moi aussi…, répondit Yoshiki en jetant un regard vers la fenêtre d'où se déversait un flot de lumière. Combien de temps encore comptez-vous me séquestrer ici ? J'ai envie de prendre l'air.

- « Séquestrer » tu y vas fort Monsieur-j'ai-trois-personnes-aux-petits-soins-pour-moi !

- Je sais mais je déteste être cloué ici, j'ai l'impression d'être déjà sur mon lit de mort ! Je veux me lever et me retrouver dehors à nouveau.

Ian soupira et considéra longuement son père avec un mélange de tristesse et de tendresse. Puis il dit d'une voix douce :

- J'attends le feu vert de ton médecin. Ensuite, je te le promets, on ira se promener quelque part. Mais d'abord, tu vas être sage, prendre tes médicaments et bien manger d'accord ?

- Hé ! N'en profite pas pour me parler comme à un gamin veux-tu ? protesta Yoshiki tandis que Ian, joignant le geste à la parole, ajoutait un cachet pour la tension dans un verre d'eau minérale et le tendait à son père avec un grand sourire :

- Allez cul sec et arrête un peu de râler !

Yoshiki prit le verre en grommelant juste pour la forme. Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Ian, c'était que leurs conversations tournaient souvent aux chamailleries gentilles et que, présentement, il se sentait le cœur bien plus léger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V/**

**Et voici le dernier chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et surtout à Marlu qui m'a suivie chapitre après chapitre ! Meilleurs vœux à tous pour cette nouvelle année !**

Il fallut encore une semaine avant que le docteur Yagami autorise Yoshiki à sortir de son lit et il eut droit à un examen de santé complet à l'hôpital qui ne révéla que les pathologies de la vieillesse qu'il traînait depuis plusieurs années. Le médecin lui avoua même qu'il avait cru sa mort prochaine. « Mais vous semblez être bâti pour atteindre cent ans ! » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire où perçait l'étonnement. Yoshiki ne s'en réjouit pas outre mesure. Toutes ses affaires étaient en ordre et les jours qui lui seraient donné de vivre encore seraient pris comme des cadeaux. Quant à ses visions, il s'en croyait définitivement débarrassé.

Ian tint parole : lorsque son père fut de nouveau sur pieds, ils partirent tous les trois avec Ren dans une station thermale des montagnes en se disant que le bon air serait toujours meilleur au vieil homme que la pollution de Tokyo. Et de fait, Yoshiki sentit un regain de vie couler dans ses veines lorsqu'il se retrouva devant les sommets enneigés et caressés par une brise bienfaisante et glacée.

Évidemment, c'était un hôtel de grand luxe. Yoshiki avait sa suite, Ian et Ren avaient la leur mais elles étaient communicantes. Ian s'était assuré qu'un homme de l'âge de son père aurait tout le confort et l'assistance nécessaire en cas de besoin. Tout était aménagé pour que le fauteuil de Yoshiki puisse passer partout dans l'hôtel et le personnel prévenu de l'importance de leur hôte se tenait à sa disposition à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit.

L'hôtel était récent et construit par niveaux superposés le long d'une pente rocheuse ce qui lui donnait une vue absolument idéale sur la vallée et les montagnes. Plusieurs grandes piscines, décorées de rochers pour paraître plus naturelles et couvertes en cas de mauvais temps ou de trop grand froid, étaient alimentées d'une eau chaude et sulfurée qui ne sortait pas de cet endroit précis mais d'une centaine de mètres plus loin.

Il y avait beaucoup de personnes âgées parmi les résidents et Yoshiki n'aimait pas beaucoup cela parce qu'il avait le sentiment de faire partie d'une maison de retraite. Aussi restait-il avec son fils et sa belle-fille en refusant les activités « troisième âge » qui étaient proposées. De plus, il ne se baignait que lorsqu'il n'y avait que Ian pour le voir. Lui, autrefois si fier de son corps sculpté par la batterie, avait à présent honte de ces jambes débiles, de ces bras maigres, de cette peau fripée sur des muscles qui avaient fondus. Son esprit, resté intact et plein d'ardeur, n'acceptait toujours pas sereinement la déchéance physique imposée par la vieillesse. Ian le savait, il devinait très bien la pudeur de son père calé dans un coin du bassin. La piscine où ils se trouvaient était recouverte d'un dome de plexiglas qui leur permettait de profiter de la lumière du matin dans une confortable température. Ren, fatiguée par sa semaine de travail, avait décidé de faire la grasse matinée. Le petit déjeuner était posé près d'eux sur un rocher plat et était moitié japonais, moitié américain, Ian n'ayant jamais pu renoncer à ses œufs au bacon du matin.

Tout en picorant son assiette, accoudé au rebord du bassin, il jetait fréquemment un œil vers son père qui, les yeux fermés se détendait.

- Ca va Papa ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ici ?

- Pas du tout, répondit Yoshiki. Ca me fait un bien fou après tout ce temps passé au lit. Je me sens presque assez en forme pour aller skier !

- On va éviter mais je suis content que tu ailles mieux.

Il se tut pendant quelques instants puis il reprit :

- Tu sais…Ren m'a appris une nouvelle incroyable hier soir juste avant qu'on aille se coucher.

Yoshiki redressa la tête et regarda son fils d'un air intéressé :

- Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

- Elle avait des soupçons depuis un moment alors…elle a fait un test de grossesse. Il était…positif. Elle est enceinte de cinq semaines.

Yoshiki en resta un moment comme deux ronds de flancs puis son visage s'éclaircit d'un immense sourire :

- C'est merveilleux Ian ! Mais tu me sembles vraiment très calme pour quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre une telle nouvelle.

Ian se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux :

- Pour être franc, j'ai du mal à réaliser. D'ailleurs, je crois que Ren m'en veut un peu de ne pas avoir sauté au plafond comme j'aurais dû le faire. Tu sais, j'ai tellement de mal à m'imaginer avec un enfant…Un peu comme si je n'allais pas savoir m'y prendre avec lui.

- Tu n'es pas content ?

- Ce n'est pas ça…je suis peut-être un peu comme toi finalement.

- Oh non je n'espère pas…, soupira Yoshiki. Soit un meilleur père que moi pour cet enfant et ce, dès sa naissance.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, corrigea Ian, je n'ai jamais dit que je n'allais pas m'occuper de lui ! Je me sens égoïste d'avoir réagi comme cela envers Ren alors qu'elle était tellement ravie. Je vais me rattraper et suivre cette grossesse jour après jour. Je suppose que c'est une question de temps et que l'instinct paternel arrivera petit à petit.

Mais Yoshiki observait son fils avec une pointe de tristesse :

- Il le faut. J'ai raté tant de choses de toi quand tu étais enfant que je te souhaite de ne pas avoir les regrets que j'ai aujourd'hui. Il faut que tu sois là pour lui donner le biberon, lui changer ses couches, lui lire une histoire le soir…toute ces choses que je n'ai pas faites pour toi. Si j'ai longtemps été un handicapé de la paternité, je ne veux pas que tu fasses comme moi.

Ian l'écoutait d'un air pensif puis il esquissa un sourire :

- Je ferai de mon mieux. En fait, j'ai hâte de le voir. Pour l'instant, cet enfant n'est qu'une annonce, un évènement à venir. C'est pas dans mon ventre qu'il est alors tout ceci est un peu flou pour moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, quand tu verras le ventre de Ren s'arrondir, tout ceci te semblera beaucoup plus réel ! répondit Yoshiki en riant. Mon dieu, je vais être grand-père !

- Ca te fiche un coup de vieux ? demanda Ian avec un sourire en coin.

- A l'âge que j'ai, ça ne peut pas être pire ! répondit Yoshiki en haussant les épaules. Je me dis juste qu'il était temps et que je suis très heureux. L'histoire continuera donc après moi…

« Grand-père », comme c'était étrange à imaginer… Sans aucune raison particulière, il se voyait plutôt avec une petite-fille. Il se prévoyait déjà lui offrir un piano dès qu'elle aurait l'âge de pouvoir en jouer. Au cas où il ne vivrait pas jusque-là, il allait vite ajouter une ligne à son testament pour léguer l'un de ses pianos à cet enfant à venir qui, sans le connaître, possèderait quand même quelque chose de lui.

Plus tard dans la journée, lorsque Ren fut réveillée et qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous pour le déjeuner, Yoshiki la félicita chaleureusement. Ren était très heureuse et, contrairement à Ian, ne se posait pas la moindre question. Elle voulait cet enfant de tout son cœur, point final ! Il fallut que son « mari » (bien qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés) discute longuement avec elle pour s'excuser de sa réaction trop réservée et l'assurer qu'il était heureux de cette future naissance.

Ils restèrent trois jours dans la station thermale. Yoshiki reçut par mail une invitation à une soirée prestigieuse consacrée à une remise de prix aux artistes musicaux de l'année passée. Évidemment, sa présence étant toujours un évènement, les responsables de l'émission avaient prévu de lui « passer la pommade » en demandant à la jeune génération d'interpréter certains de ses succès. Amusant… Yoshiki se rappelait d'une émission de télé où déjà, un minet à la mode avait voulu lui rendre hommage en interprétant _Without You_. Une vraie catastrophe au niveau vocal ! Yoshiki avait fait comme si de rien n'était mais n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire longuement en imaginant la tête qu'aurait eue Toshi s'il avait entendu ce massacre. Si la soirée promettait d'autres exploits de ce genre, il allait beaucoup s'amuser ! Quelques décennies auparavant, il aurait été très énervé d'entendre ces ratages mais aujourd'hui, il en riait avec un rien de sarcasme et de fierté à la pensée que la voix de Toshi restait encore et toujours difficile à égaler sur les chansons de X-Japan. Il accepta donc l'invitation et informa Ian qui se trouvait compris dans l'invitation puisque le père et le fils étaient souvent présents ensemble aux cérémonies officielles.

Le grand soir eut lieu début février. Yoshiki s'y rendit dans son fauteuil mais vêtu de son plus beau costume. La cérémonie avait lieu dans une vraie salle de concert avec pas moins de 15 000 personnes dans le public et elle était retransmise en direct à la télévision. Avant cela, une collation fut donnée dans le hall de la salle de concert, transformée en salle de réception pour l'occasion. Petits fours, champagne, stars, starlettes, vedettes d'une saison, producteurs et journalistes..., le train-train habituel de ce genre de soirée en somme ! Dehors, une partie des fans hurlait à l'arrivée de chaque célébrité tandis que l'autre moitié était en train de remplir les sièges à l'intérieur. Ian, un verre à la main, parlait boulot avec quelques personnes qui faisaient partie d'Extasy Records. Deux chanteurs de la boîte étaient nominés ce soir-là.

Yoshiki était d'humeur badine ce soir-là et passa tout le temps des préparatifs à circuler entre la réception et les coulisses pour discuter avec de jeunes artistes qui, même s'ils n'étaient pas fans, le regardaient comme s'il était le Père Noel. Un groupe de rock en particulier, nommé Antarès et qui était nominé dans la catégorie « Concert de l'année », lui collait aux basques autant que faire se pouvait. Le chanteur, tout juste âgé de vingt ans, essaya même de lui faire dire qui avait gagné le prix. Yoshiki répondit qu'il n'en savait rien parce qu'il ne l'avait pas demandé ce qui était parfaitement vrai.

Il eut l'agréable surprise de tomber sur une tête familière : Koichi, le petit-fils de Sugizo. Yoshiki le connaissait bien non seulement à cause de son grand-père mais aussi parce qu'il était très ami avec Ian. Koichi n'était pas musicien mais réalisateur. Il ne faisait pas de grosses productions mais plutôt du cinéma d'auteur. Il écrivait et réalisait lui-même ses films dans lesquels se déployaient une vraie sensibilité poétique. Sans faire des millions d'entrées, il était tout de même reconnu et apprécié dans le milieu. Comme il ne savait pas du tout faire de musique, il avait déjà fait appel une fois à Yoshiki pour la BO de l'un de ses films. Quelque chose dans son visage rappelait Sugizo et faisait toujours sourire Yoshiki. Le moment venu, Yoshiki, Ian, Ren, Koichi et sa femme s'en allèrent prendre place ensemble dans la salle en discutant de tout et de rien. Ils étaient au premier rang, tout près de la scène.

Enfin, la cérémonie commença mais Yoshiki sentit l'ennui le gagner rapidement. La musique de masse qui avait du succès auprès des jeunes ne lui inspirait qu'un intérêt limité. Lorsque vint le moment du premier hommage à ses morceaux, il dut faire semblant de rire à l'humour bête et un poil flagorneur du présentateur parce qu'il savait que son visage était filmé. La première à passer fut une jeune femme qui interpréta le thème qu'il avait composé en 2021 pour un film américain. La chanson s'était aussi bien vendue que le film et ce, partout dans le monde ! La catastrophe qu'il avait redoutée ne se produisit pas, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien cette petite ! Passé ce moment et en attendant le prochain, il s'ennuya ferme. Dire que tout ceci devait durer trois heures ! Il dut faire attention à bailler le plus discrètement possible au cas où un cameraman un peu vicieux en profiterait pour le filmer. Ian lui glissa avec un sourire en coin :

« Alors on s'ennuie ?

- Ca se voit tant que ça ?

- Non, c'est juste que je te connais bien. Ca ira de rester assis là pendant trois heures ?

- Pour ça oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je t'avoue que j'ai déjà sommeil… »

Bonne nouvelle : un de leurs poulains remporta le prix de l'album de l'année. Mais petit à petit, Yoshiki sentit toute sa bonne forme être remplacée par une irrésistible somnolence. Le second hommage arriva, par le groupe Antarès justement qui n'avait pas choisi la facilité puisqu'ils se lancèrent dans une version raccourcie d'_Art of life_. Le chanteur avait une voix très grave ce qui donnait à la chanson une couleur assez nouvelle mais pas désagréable. Yoshiki sentit son attention revenir quelque peu puis il se rendit compte d'un étrange phénomène : une deuxième voix se mêlait de plus en fort à celle du chanteur : la voix de Toshi. Il avait un problème auditif ou quoi ? La voix de cet homme était pourtant aux antipodes de celle de son ami ! Il secoua un peu la tête et ferma les yeux en espérant que tout revienne à la normale. Oh non, dire que tout se passait si bien ! Ce n'était tout de même pas encore ces fichues hallucinations qui le reprenaient ?

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour constater que, non seulement il entendait Toshi mais qu'il le voyait également. Là, micro en main avec le physique de ses trente ans et arpentant la scène comme si l'autre chanteur n'existait pas. Il se leva brusquement, le cœur affolé et se tourna vers son fils qui regardait le spectacle sans paraître le moins du monde étonné.

- Ian ! Ian, ça recommence !

Mais Ian ne se tourna même pas vers lui. Toshi s'approcha du bord de la scène et tendit la main à Yoshiki en disant comme si c'état tout naturel.

- Tu m'excuseras de ne pas avoir débarqué avec les lumières, les voix d'anges et tout le tintouin n'est-ce pas ? Je trouvais ce genre d'entrée nous ressemblait mieux.

Yoshiki se mit à hoqueter, étouffé par à la fois par la colère et l'envie de pleurer :

- Non mais tu es gonflé toi ! Tu en as mis du temps pour te pointer crétin ! Et c'est au moment où je croyais être enfin guéri que tu viens tout foutre en l'air ?

- J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux attendre ce moment-là pour venir. Allez…ne m'engueule pas déjà et viens avec moi.

- Non ! s'écria Yoshiki en s'éloignant de la main tendue de Toshi. Toi aussi tu es une illusion comme les autres ! Fiche le camp !

Toshi lui répondit avec un sourire doux :

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas une illusion. Et au passage Yoshiki, tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose ?

C'est seulement là que Yoshiki réalisa qu'il était _debout_ et qu'à nouveau, il avait repris le corps de sa jeunesse. Il regarda en arrière son fauteuil roulant et poussa une exclamation de surprise. Son corps de 92 ans était toujours là, assis, les yeux fermés. Ses voisins, occupés à regarder la scène n'avaient encore rien remarqué.

Il recula et agrippa la main de son ami qui en profita pour l'aider à monter sur la scène. La chanson cessa à ce moment-là et tout le public applaudit. Yoshiki eut l'impression que c'était eux deux qu'on acclamait. Dieu qu'il se sentait bien là, sur scène, à nouveau jeune avec Toshi à ses côtés !

- Comme j'aimerais ne jamais revenir dans ce vieux corps et qu'on reste toujours comme maintenant…

- Hé bien félicitations parce que c'est ce qui va se passer ! répondit Toshi d'un air enjoué.

- Développe…dit Yoshiki qui n'osait pas comprendre.

- Tu es mort Yoshiki. Regarde là…

Toshi lui désigna le premier rang. Ian, Ren et Koichi, affolés, étaient en train d'essayer de ranimer le vieil homme inconscient dans son fauteuil.

- Ton cœur s'est arrêté tout simplement, expliqua Toshi. Plutôt sympa comme mort, surtout quand son meilleur ami vient vous chercher non ?

- Oui…répondit Yoshiki qui observait le désarroi de son fils avec tristesse.

Toshi lui reprit la main et voulut le détourner de cette vue :

- Il s'y attendait tu le sais. Et puis, il est adulte, il va avoir un enfant, il n'a plus besoin de toi. Tu as terminé tout ce que tu avais à faire dans cette vie, tu n'as aucun regret à avoir.

- Bon alors vous vous grouillez ? clama une voix énergique derrière eux.

Yoshiki se retourna et vit hide qui arrivait à pas joyeux. Il se planta devant Yoshiki et lança en riant :

- Tu es enfin là toi, c'est pas trop tôt ! Et bien entendu, t'as pas choisi la discrétion pour t'en aller hein ?

- Oh ça va, je n'ai rien « choisi » du tout, je te signale !

Toshi soupira :

- Et c'est reparti comme en 40…

- Dites…, demanda Yoshiki. On restera vraiment ensemble pour toujours ?

- Pourquoi ? T'as déjà peur de ne plus pouvoir me supporter ? répliqua hide d'un air taquin.

Toshi se chargea des explications :

- Nous pourrons nous réincarner quand nous le voudrons. Du moins, c'est le droit de ceux qui ont eu une bonne vie. Je te préviens, ton père l'a déjà fait. Il vit quelque part en Espagne.

- Bon c'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas tout notre temps mais il y a pas mal de monde qui aimerait de revoir Yo-chan, dit hide en désignant la coulisse sur la gauche de la scène. Il en sortait une lumière et des voix que personne d'autre qu'eux, Yoshiki en était sûr, ne pouvait voir et entendre.

Avant de suivre hide et Toshi vers un merveilleux inconnu, Yoshiki refit face une dernière fois aux lumières, au public, à sa vie terminée et s'inclina profondément en une vraie révérence d'artiste avant la tombée du rideau. Puis il tourna les talons et disparut avec ses amis dans la coulisse, rempli de gratitude pour la vie passée et pour ce bonheur mérité qui l'attendait.

**FIN.**


End file.
